Warrior Cats Mating Lemons (WORKING ON A MASS UPDATE)
by BunchesOfKitties
Summary: Rated M for obvious reasons. Warrior Cats mating, because it's a thing now. Soo yeah, give me requests so I can write things.
1. Rules

Rules:

 **(UPDATE 6/24/16: Multiple people have asked this, so I will be putting this as a rule. I will indeed do multiple requests from one person and will indeed do continuations to their lemons. But a different person asking to continue someone else's request is not allowed. So basically I will not write a continuation of someone's request if you are not the person who requested the original lemon. Thanks!)**

I can do she-cat x she-cat, tom x tom, and she-cat x tom.

I can do canon character x canon character, oc x oc, and canon character x oc, or more than two cats in one scenario.

I am willing to do most fetishes, but first tell me what you want, and if I feel like I can't write it I'll tell you!

Also, if you want a specific cat to have the view of the story, let me know. As in, the cat who has the thoughts and everything.

Here is the info I need:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Other cats involved?:

I will do:

Love

Lust

Rape

WHEN REQUESTING OCS, SPECIFY WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE.

When requesting anything, you can request a sceanrio if you want. Of course, you don't have to!

Request away!


	2. Tall x Jake (LoveLust)

Talltail awoke with a jolt, his fur puffed out against the cold. It was the middle of the night, and the trees rustled overhead. He was returning back to his Clan on his journey, and this was his and Jake's sleeping place for the night.

Talltail glanced to his side. Jake was right beside him, the tom's ginger fur brushing his. Warmth filled Talltail's chest as he gazed at Jake with soft, amber eyes. He had grown close to his kittypet companion, and as Talltail looked away, he realized that he felt fidgety and frustrated, and he began thinking thoughts he didn't realize that he had.

 _I hope Jake stays in WindClan. He's a handsome tom, and I've never really liked she-cats anyways..._

Talltail stood carefully and picked his way over Jake. He slipped into a gorse bush and sat behind it, his tail quivering. He knew exactly why he was frustrated. He was a young tom who was meant to be mating with a she-cat at the time, but he wasn't.

Relaxing and spreading his haunches, he looked down. His member was red, puffy, and unsheathed. That was probably what had woken him up from his dreams. Bringing his long black and white tail close, he wrapped it around the base of his member. Struggling to keep back a noise as he dragged his tail up and down, he dug his front claws into the grass.

It was insanely pleasurable. His tail was fluffy and every stroke sent a warm, nice feeling up his belly. Closing his eyes, he let out quiet moans, quickening his tail's pace. His tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, he felt his stomach tighten and his member itched with a built up feeling. Right when he was about to feel the pleasurable release of his liquids...

"Talltail?" Jake called softly from the other side of the gorse bush. "Are you okay?"

Talltail jolted and withdrew his tail. He shut his haunches closed as Jake squeezed through the gorse bush.

"O-oh yes, I'm fine." Talltail murmured, looking down at his paws. "Just sitting is all."

Jake blinked his green eyes and sniffed at Talltail's pelt. His eyes gleamed and he sat beside Talltail. "Frustrated?"

Talltail's pelt grew hot. "Mhm."

Jake curled his tail around Talltail's back. "You know, it's not fun to be frustrated. I know that for a fact. Maybe...maybe I could help you?"

Talltail stared at his friend. _Help? I really want his help but..._

Before Talltail could respond, Jake stood and moved in front of him. The ginger tom gently spread his haunches with his front paws and sniffed at his inflamed member.

Talltail's face grew hot and he looked away as Jake flicked out his tongue, licking his length. It felt good, and as the top section of his member grew warm and wet, he looked down at Jake.

Jake had wrapped his mouth around Talltail's member, and was gently trailing his tongue around. After a minute he began bobbing his head up and down, making Talltail moan, his tail quivering.

 _He's so good!_ Talltail grunted as Jake quickened the pace. Jake looked up at Talltail and grinned, pulling back his head and swirling his tongue around the tip of his member.

Talltail gasped. _"_ J-Jake I'm about to-"

Jake suddenly pulled off, saliva connecting from the tip of Talltail's length to his muzzle. As he straightened, the string of saliva snapped.

"Not yet~" Jake purred, winking. He got into a hunting crouch and raised his ginger rump, lifting his tail. Jake looked back and winked. "Go on."

Talltail gulped. He had never done this before. He stared at Jake's tailhole, unsure of what to do.

"You'll be fine." Jake promised. "Mount me and grab my scruff. I'm sure you know what happens next." Jake purred.

Talltail stepped over Jake, wrapping his front paws around his upperhalf. Gently gripping Jake's fluffy ginger scruff in his jaws, he dragged his member over Jake's rump until he found his target. Gently pushing into Jake's tight tailhole, Talltail felt nervous as Jake winced.

"No, no, keep going. I'm not used to barbs in me." Jake grunted.

Talltail took a deep breath and slowly pushed all the way in, Jake wincing and hissing. His tailhole was incredibly tight, yet it was warm and comforting. Talltail waited until Jake nodded, then he pulled out, slamming into Jake. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but Jake let out a loud moan, so Talltail repeated this action.

"Go fast," Jake panted.

Feeling more confident, Talltail began to thrust with speed, pushing into and stretching Jake's tailhole, then pulling out and slamming back in. Talltail and Jake moaned loudly. Jake was nice and warm and Talltail's member felt squeezed from the tightness of his friend.

Feeling turned on from Jake's moans, Talltail leaned close to Jake's ear.

"Do you like this?" He grunted, slamming in and making Jake moan.

"Yes," Jake gasped out.

"Then beg for it." Talltail slowly dragged his tongue over Jake's ear, making the tom squirm and grunt.

"Oh, Talltail. You're so big! I love how you stretch me just right! Pound me, Talltail! Maybe you were named for your filling length! Show me what you got!" Jake panted, grinding back against Tailltail.

Talltail groaned. Jake was going to get what he wanted. Pulling out, Talltail slammed into Jake's tailhole, thrusting violently. Jake yowled in pleasure and met Talltail's thrusts. Feeling confident, Talltail snaked his tail between Jake's quivering legs and wrapped it around his member. The tom gasped and grunted as Talltail pumped his member with his skilled tail.

"O-oh yes!" Jake cried out. "I'm gonna cum!"

Talltail thrust roughly into Jake, continuing his tail pumping. The ginger tom suddenly shrieked in pleasure, his legs buckling as white liquid shot from his member, dripping onto Talltail's tail.

Talltail bucked and released his warm cum deep into Jake's tailhole. The ginger tom moaned as Talltail pulled out. Both toms were panting. Talltail collapsed beside Jake, licking his cheek fondly.

"Thanks..." He whispered.

"No problem." Jake murmured, nuzzling him.

Talltail purred and closed his eyes, happily falling asleep as dawn began to brighten the sky.


	3. Jay x Dust x Spider x Thorn (Rape)

**(Requested by SandclawButCooler!)**

 **(If it's not good enough I'm sorry. This lemon story collection is my first try at writing lemons, I'll get better in time!)**

 **(Hope you like it regardless!)**

Jayfeather slipped out of the ThunderClan camp entrance, his ears twitching. _Alright...what herbs do I need to look for? We need more poppy seeds, and some backup tansy..._

The grey tabby medicine cat easily moved through the forest, as if he could see. He knew every twig and sprig of grass, despite everything he ever saw was blackness.

Jayfeather flicked his tail and walked throughout the forest, sniffing for poppy seeds. _The tansy patch is somewhere nearby..._

Suddenly the blind tom stopped. The tansy patch was here...but a hunting patrol was chattering like a bunch of starlings right near it!

 _Dustpelt, Spiderleg...and..._ Jayfeather tasted the air. _Thornclaw._

"Could you all focus on not scaring away all the prey?" Jayfeather snapped. "You're trampling all over my herbs, mouse-brains! Scram before you ruin my tansy! It's bad enough you're horrible at hunting, but now horrible at keeping what we need alive?"

Jayfeather heard an annoyed grunt from Spiderleg. As Jayfeather opened his mouth to snap at them, the ground seemed to rumble beneath his paws. Confused, he tried stepping away, but suddenly the ground plummeted from beneath him. Yowling in alarm, Jayfeather tumbled into the hollow ground, sticking his head to the surface in alarm. He felt heaviness on his back, and he knew that he was held down by dirt.

 _Great StarClan! I think I've just fallen into one of those old tunnels!_

When no cat helped him, Jayfeather turned to where he sensed the hunting patrol. "Why are you just sitting there? Dig me out! Have you got bees in your brains?" He snapped.

Dustpelt suddenly growled. "You know, you're quite snappy, aren't you?"

Jayfeather squirmed in the dirt, trying to dislodge himself. "Less talk, more dig!"

Thornclaw's scent wafted into Jayfeather's nose. The tom growled. "I think we can find a better use for your mouth, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather growled. _What are they talking about?_

There were a few grunts from the three toms, then suddenly something wet hit Jayfeather's muzzle. A musky, odd scent filled his nose, and he held back a gag.

"Well, why are you being so mouse-brained, huh?" Dustpelt sneered. "Get to sucking!"

Another wet bump his his muzzle, and Spiderleg's scent wafted over him.

 _Dear StarClan! They want me to suck them off! I'm a medicine cat, not a warrior!_

Dustpelt and Spiderleg growled, and Jayfeather felt the tips of their claws brushing his ears. Not wanting to risk an ear split, he opened his jaws as wide as he could, and his mouth was instantly stuffed by two, barby members.

Jayfeather choked; he could hardly keep both in his mouth! Forcing himself to keep his bearings, he began sucking, forcing his head up and down. He was disgusted with himself! _I'm a medicine cat!_

"Put more effort into it!" Spiderleg growled.

Jayfeather clenched his blind eyes shut and began bobbing his head farther up and down, squeezing his throat when the tips of the toms' members hit the back of his throat. He swiveled his tongue around, making Spiderleg and Duspelt moan.

Thornclaw suddenly grunted, and Jayfeather felt his ear being tickled. Concentrating on pleasing the demanding toms, he tried to ignore the wet sensation in his ear. Suddenly Thornclaw panted and bucked, and Jayfeather couldn't hear in that ear until the wet thing went away, only to come back again.

 _Oh StarClan now I'm having a tom's privates being shoved in my ear._

Trying to ignore Thornclaw thrusting in and out of his ear; though it was painful, Jayfeather swiveled his tongue around the two lengths in his mouth, his nostrils flaring with overwhelming scents. As he lapped and sucked the slick, throbbing members, he prayed to StarClan it would all be over soon. The toms' moans and pants were so loud!

Suddenly Dustpelt pulled back, grunting loudly. Warm liquid sprayed onto Jayfeather's muzzle and face, some spraying into his nose. Nose burning, Jayfeather tried to yowl, but Spiderleg was thrusting into his muzzle now.

Not able to smell the forest around him any longer, Jayfeather was hit hard with musky scents. Thornclaw was still going at his ear, so Jayfeather was forced to suck Spiderleg.

Spiderleg let out loud grunts. "Oh yes, just like this. Good medicine kitty."

Jayfeather felt tempted to bite his member, but he kept lapping at the sour, slick girth. _Don't want to risk my ears being clawed!_

The grey tabby was indeed suffering from being overwhelmed. The musky scents seemed everywhere, due to the cum lodged in his nose. Spiderleg was moaning and thrusting into Jayfeather's mouth, hitting him in the throat. Jayfeather gagged and bobbed his head up and down.

Thornclaw suddenly stopped thrusting into Jayfeather's ear. Spiderleg, however, was spraying cum all over Jayfeather face. The tom spat and hissed. The sight must of made Thornclaw set off, because the tom grunted loudly and more cum sprayed his face.

Jayfeather gasped once they were done, trying not to let the white substance drip into his blind eyes. His face was sticky, and he knew his fur was clotted with the toms' cum.

"Thanks, Jayfeather." One of the toms purred mockingly. "We'll be right back!"

Jayfeather's face slumped against the ground, the horrid musky odors swarming his senses. His face sticky and uncomfortably warm, he closed his eyes and awaited for, at least, some actual help. His mouth sore, Jayfeather turned his blind gaze towards the sky.

 _Dear StarClan help me!_


	4. Ivy x Hawk (Lust)

**(Requested by razuberineko!)**

 **(I did this request first out of the two you gave me, since I was waiting for your response about the other request at the time. Hope you enjoy!)**

Ivypool yawned and opened her blue eyes, expecting to see the light of dawn filtering through the warriors' den. Instead dark trees and a starless sky met her gaze. Mist surrounded her, and instantly she knew where she was. Dark, damp scents hitting her nose, Ivypool looked around.

 _The Dark Forest? I didn't know Hawkfrost was up for training today._

As the grey and white she-cat padded through the mist, she began to feel as if she was being watched. Turning around, she could see the faint outline of a cat in the thickest of fog. Ivypool hesitated, then began to move closer. "Hawkfrost?"

As she neared, bright blue eyes locked on her, and brown tabby fur began to show.

"Hawkfrost! Have you brought me here for training?" Ivypool stepped right in front of him, nose to nose. "You didn't tell me!"

Hawkfrost let out a chuckle and stood. "I didn't bring you here for training."

Ivypool squinted. _Is he here just to make me have another sleepless night?_

Hawkfrost began weaving around her. Dumbfounded, Ivypool watched the brown tabby drag his tail along her flank. She felt, very faintly, the tip of his tail brush between her hind legs. Ivypool let out a meow of surprise.

"Hawkfrost?" She asked nervously as the tom's tail began to slither farther under her hind legs. She gasped out when she felt her core being rubbed. It left a small tingle charging into her belly.

Hawkfrost purred. "You're such a lovely she-cat. Instead of training, how about kicking back and... _relaxing_."

Ivypool knew what he meant right away, and she looked down at her paws, shifting them. _Oh no. First training with a dead cat, now mating with a dead cat. But...I do want it._

"Come on," Hawkfrost rubbed her privates with his tail more, making Ivypool let out a small moan.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did. He's making me want it so bad._

"Alright." Ivypool began to feel excited as she purred and and looked at Hawkfrost. "I really do want to. Give your all to me, you handsome cat."

Hawkfrost gave her ear a lick and moved behind her. She felt his ears brush the base of her tail, and felt something wet rasp over her core. Gasping in surprise and pleasure, Ivypool glanced behind her. Hawkfrost was lapping at her; most likely to make her wet for less discomfort when they actually mated.

Hawkfrost started out with slow licks, sending fuzzy feelings up Ivypool's body. She moaned and pushed back against the tabby's muzzle. This caused him to lap at her faster, and Ivypool felt liquids building up down there as she moaned and squealed with pleasure. She closed her eyes, then Hawkfrost pulled back.

"Nng...why'd ya stop?" Ivypool looked back at The Dark Forest warrior.

"Because you're wet enough," Hawkfrost purred. "Get into a hunting crouch and move your tail to the side."

Ivypool dropped into the familiar hunting crouch. She had never mated before, but she felt excited. She had heard cats during mating season moaning and grunting, but she never knew how pleasurable it really was.

Hawkfrost mounted her, his front paws wrapping around her and his teeth gripping her scruff. Ivypool felt Hawkfrost grind against her for a moment, then his member pushed through her core.

Ivypool gasped out, digging her claws into the ground as the barbs scraped her inner walls. Hawkfrost licked her ears.

"Assuming you've never done this before, I have to break your hymen. Just hold on, the pain only lasts for a moment." Hawkfrost grunted.

Ivypool braced herself, then Hawkfrost bucked, tearing Ivypool's hymen. Ivypool yowled, but soon quieted as Hawkfrost groomed her ears to settle the pain. He gripped her scruff again and began pulling out. He pushed back in, and pleasure began to fill Ivypool as his barbed member stretched her.

"Nng...faster." Ivypool gasped out.

Hawkfrost let out grunts of pleasure himself as he began to thrust more quickly into Ivypool. Ivypool let out litte cries of pleasure as Hawkfrost slammed into her, sending warm feelings through her body. She panted as his large girth slammed back into her. Hawkfrost was grunting with the effort.

Ivypool and Hawkfrost grunted and moaned as Hawkfrost wildly slammed in and out of Ivypool. The she-cat would sometimes feel the barbs prick her, and it hurt, but then she'd feel the warmth and fullness of Hawkfrost's member, and the pain would go away.

Hawkfrost did get a little rough; he bit down on Ivypool's scruff too hard and bucked with such force that Ivypool lurched forward. Ivypool didn't mind though, because the pain in her scruff was interrupted by the pleasure in her core.

Hawkfrost did loosen his grip on her scruff, but didn't stop his rough thrusting. He slammed into Ivypool, grunting, and Ivypool once again bucked forward. Her body jerking from the insanely pleasurable thrusts, Ivypool closed her eyes, crying out.

"O-oh Hawkfrost! I'm about to cum!" Ivypool cried out.

Hawkfrost grunted. "Me too." He quickened his rough thrusts, making Ivypool shriek in pleasure as the most amazing feeling ripped through her body. Her glistening juices dripped onto the forest floor and coated Hawkfrost's length as he thrust into her a few times. Ivypool was slumped on the ground, hazy with the pleasure of her orgasm. She expected the tom to pull out, but instead he let out a loud, deep noise of pleasure and a warm feeling filled Ivypool as the tabby released his juices inside of her.

Ivypool's haunches slumped to the ground like the rest of her as Hawkfrost pulled out and collapsed beside her.

"Relaxing, wasn't it?" Hawkfrost purred, sounding breathless.

"Mhm," Ivypool purred tiredly. As she closed her eyes, body numb with pleasure, she felt Hawkfrost cleaning off her core, which was sticky and dripping with cum. Then, she awoke in the warriors' den, daylight seeping in.

Ivypool lifted her head and looked down at her privates. Her core was red and puffy from Hawfrost's mating in The Dark Forsest. Ivypool closed her eyes, fur hot with embarrassment at the thought of some cat noticing.

 _Oh boy. I'm pregnant, aren't I? Hawkfrost didn't pull out when he came..._

Sure enough, Ivypool WAS indeed pregnant. She enjoyed thinking of what the kits would look like; white and brown tabby kits, or would they look like her? She didn't know yet, but she was indeed happy with the knowledge that she would soon have kits.


	5. Pike x Lily (Lust)

**(Another request from razuberineko! This is with their OCs!)**

 **(Hope you're satisfied with the final product!)**

Piketail leaped over a rock by the streambed as he led his apprentice to their training area. The lake shimmered into view, and the grey-brown tabby stopped for a moment to look at the sun. His black stripes looked grey in the sunshine, and the tom closed his green eyes. He felt unusally hot underneath his pelt, and glancing back at his brown tabby apprentice Lilypaw, Piketail began to feel hotter.

 _Hopefully this "training" will ease my needs._

Lilypaw bounced alongside Piketail as they neared a wooded area just within RiverClan's borders. Piketail flicked his tail and led Lilypaw into the trees, his fur growing hotter and the space between his legs becoming more tense.

"What are we doing today?" Lilypaw asked, eagerly looking around. "Are we practicing land prey hunting?"

"Yes," Piketail sat down and pointed his tail towards the bushes. "See if you can catch a vole. You're good at that."

Lilypaw eagerly ran for the bushes, and Piketail gave her a look.

"Be calmer. You'll scare off the prey." Piketail warned sternly.

Lilypaw blinked, then nodded, her tail quivering as she crouched and forced herself to be still. She must have already scented a vole, because her tabby tail was high in the air, and her amber eyes were focused on the bushes in front of her.

Piketail threw a look at his apprentice. Her tail gave a view of her core, and his crotch area heated up even more. _I can't stand it anymore. Ever since she got into her first heat the smell and views have driven me nuts. I have to have her._

Just as Lilypaw prepared to lunge for her prey, Piketail called to her.

"Lilypaw, come here!"

Lilypaw pricked her ears and stood. "Aw, you scared off the vole." She shrugged and bounded back over to Piketail, her brown tabby fur ruffled. "What is it?"

Piketail stood and blinked seriously at her. "You know what going into heat means, right?"

"Yes," Lilypaw blinked in confusion. "It happens during mating seasons. I've heard of what cats do when a she-cat is in heat."

"Well," Piketail leaned down, touching his nose to his apprentice's soft ear. He breathed in her scent, and his tail bristled with eagerness to just mount the she-cat. "Ever since you went into heat, I've been wanting to mate with you so badly. Training you meant smelling you and seeing you a lot."

Lilypaw blinked up at him in surprise.

Piketail held back the urge to just step forward and start. _I have to make sure she's okay with what I want first. I may want it badly but I won't force her to mate with me._

The grey-brown tabby touched Lilypaw's haunches with his tail. "I want to mate with you."

Lilypaw looked even more surprised.

"Do I have your permission?" Piketail asked when Lilypaw just stared.

Piketail expected hesitation, but the hyper little she-cat nodded. "Sure, Piketail!"

 _I shouldn't be too surprised. She's always been a one for doing anything._

Piketail nodded to her. "Turn around and go into the hunting crouch."

When Lilypaw turned and crouched, Piketail moved her tail aside with his front paw and leaned down, sniffing at her core. Lilypaw squeaked, and Piketail flicked out his tongue to quickly get her wetter than she was for easy entrance. As Piketail lapped quickly and Lilypaw moaned, Piketail felt juices start to form. Lilypaw tasted sweet, but Piketail was impatient and wanted to start right away.

Piketail stepped back and mounted Lilypaw, gripping her scruff in his teeth. Lilypaw squirmed a bit, then settled into the position.

"The first time for a she-cat hurts at first, but soon you'll moaning and panting in pleasure." Piketail mumbled to Lilypaw past her scruff, then pressed his hardening member to her wet core. He pressed in, and the barbs seemed to make Lilypaw wince. Piketail stiffened up his hind legs and thrusted into his apprentice, breaking her hymen. _I hope I wasn't too rough there. I just want to get started already._

The brown tabby let out a sharp yowl of pain, and Piketail ran his tongue over her soft head fur. Once the apprentice calmed, Piketail pulled out and thrusted back in at a slow pace to allow Lilypaw to get used to his length stretching her small core. Though his pace quickly changed to fast, and Lilypaw let out moans of pleasure as Piketail quickened his pace. Lilypaw's inner walls were so slick and warm, and every time he entered his member was squeezed perfectly. Panting, Piketail began to buck his hips wildly, eager to get crazy.

Lilypaw moaned loudly. "O-oh this feels so good!"

Piketail let out a grunt and tightened his hold on his apprentice. He bucked wildly into her, making Lilypaw's body lurch forward. The apprentice shrieked in pleasure at the sudden move, and dug her claws into the ground. Her body was stable now, but she still moved as Piketail thrust into her.

Piketail let out grunts and groans as Lilypaw panted and moaned for more. She just felt so...good. Every time he pulled out his member felt cold, and when he thrusted back into Lilypaw's tight core, his length felt warm. Lilypaw's inner walls squeezed and massasged his member, milking him of his cum. Piketail groaned out in pleasure; by the way Lilypaw was moaning and slumping he could tell that she was dizzy with pleasure.

"I'm about to cum," Piketail grunted, bucking roughly. A build up of fuzzy feelings was in Piketail's stomach, and as Lilypaw let out a little moan as a response, he blasted his juices into Lilypaw. This made his apprentice shriek in pleasure and Piketail felt her body buck beneath him as her juices ran onto his member and onto the ground.

Piketail and Lilypaw stayed there for a few moments, then Piketail pulled out his softening member. He lapped at Lilypaw's fur, panting. _That was good._

 ** _()_**

Sure enough, Lilypaw was pregnant. Silverstar, a grey tabby tom, had paused Lilypaw's training and sent her to the nursery. His yellow eyes glimmered with slight disapproval as he announced such a young queen.

Piketail sat outside the nursery as agonized wails filled the night air. The grey-brown tabby lapped over his black stripes, and he heard the kind and gentle voice of the black she-cat medicine cat Minnowsong. The medicine cat was telling Lilypaw to push. The dark grey tabby queen Rainpool was pacing outside the nursery, her two small kits tiredly sitting a good way away from the nursery.

Three older kits huddled across the clearing, waiting for their mother; a ginger she-cat named Salmonleap, to come tell them it was okay to come into the nursery. Salmonleap was helping Lilypaw.

After what seemed like ages Salmonleap came to get her kits, and Rainpool nudged her kits up to go into the nursery. Piketail waited for Minnowsong to shoo away any warriors waiting anxiously outside their dens. Piketail stood and hurried into the nursery. _Lilypaw needs to know something important._

When Lilypaw tiredly lifted her head to speak to Piketail, the tabby leaned down and whispered into the apprentice's ear. "I know this is sort of late but; I'm not the type to be a father. I have no desire to raise kits. I am sorry, but I only ask of you to keep the father a secret. No matter what anyone says, don't tell them."

Lilypaw blinked slowly, her amber eyes troubled. Then, she bowed her head. "I promise, Piketail."

Piketail straightened and turned to leave the nursery. He threw one glance at Lilypaw's kits; a brown tabby tom, a pale brown and white she-kit, a white and brown tabby she-kit, a dark brown tabby tom, and a brown and white tabby she-kit. He nodded, then left the nursery.

 _ **()**_

Piketail walked by the nursery on his way to the fresh-kill pile. He may not want to father Lilypaw's kits, but Lilypaw was still his apprentice and he would bring her prey and remind her how to hunt sometimes.

Piketail entered the nursery. Rainpool was muttering about how Lilypaw was far too young to be in the nursery, and Salmonleap was watching on with wary eyes. Piketail dropped his trout next to Lilypaw, and the brown tabby blinked her eyes open. She lifted her head and gratefully took a bite out of the trout.

The kits were still tiny, but their ears were pricked, and Piketail guessed that their eyes were open, but the kits were sleeping.

"What have you named them?" Piketail asked. He should know the first names of those who he would be battling side by side with when the kits were warriors.

"Reedkit," Lilypaw pointed her tail to the brown tabby tom. "The pale brown and white she-kit is Sunkit, the white and brown tabby she-kit here is Streamkit, the other brown and white tabby she-kit is Clearkit, and and the dark brown tabby tom is Rushkit."

Piketail nodded. "I will see you in your make up training in a few moons." He then bounded out of the nursery, leaving Lilypaw to eat her trout and tend to her sleeping kits.


	6. Jay x Bark x Kestrel x Crow x Fire(Rape)

**(Follow up to SandclawButCooler's other request!)**

 **(Hope you like it!)**

Jayfeather was still stuck in the collapsed tunnel hole as the breeze hit his cum crusted face. He had no idea how long he had been there, but all he could smell was the faint scents of the forest, and no hope for help. The cum stuck in his nostril was making it incredibly hard to smell or breathe out of his nose, and his mouth was tender and tasted a bit like blood. The hard mouth fucking along with the toms' barbs had injured his mouth.

 _StarClan, please. Help me. This is horrible._

As the sun rose higher into the sky, Jayfeather picked up the sound of pawsteps. Eagerly lifting his head, he tried to scent the cats, but he couldn't. _Thank StarClan! Help is here! I can finally get out of this hole!_

"Who's there?" Jayfeather called out hopefully.

"We're a WindClan patrol here to talk to Firestar."

Jayfeather heard the voice of Barkface as the pawsteps grew nearer. It sounded like three cats were there!

"Jayfeather?"

 _Kestrelpaw! That must mean a WindClan patrol is here! Thank StarClan! But who's the third cat?_

As the grey tabby opened his sore mouth to ask for help, Barkface spoke.

"Where's Firestar?" The WindClan medicine cat asked. His apprentice Kestrelpaw was making lots of pawstep sounds; so he must have been pacing.

 _Really?! They're not questioning why I'm like this?!_

"Aren't you going to help me, mouse-brains?!" Jayfeather spat. "Honestly, you WindClan cats run all over the moor, right?! So you can spend your time helping me, then running off to Firestar! Unless you've got bees in your brains, I think you outta help me!"

Even though he was unable to see, Jayfeather could feel the gazes of the three cats on his face. They all whispered thing and Kestrelpaw let out an eager squeak.

 _What are they talking about?_

Suddenly Jayfeather heard the pawsteps of the three cats heading towards him. "Are you finally gonna help me?"

To his utter surprise, Barkface rested a paw on his head, and Kestrelpaw's paw rested on the other side. The third cat that Jayfeather could not identify approached Jayfeather's muzzle. As the cats made small noises, Jayfeather was filled with a short sense of panic.

 _They're getting ready to use my face again like Spiderleg, Dustpelt, and Thornclaw did! Dear StarClan please help me! I didn't ask for another round of this! I just wanted help! Please make this end soon!_

Suddenly barby members entered both of his ears, and Jayfeather yowled out in both pain and protest. What were Barkface and Kestrelpaw doing?! They were medicine cats, too! When Jayfeather opened his mouth, the unknown third cat thrust his member into Jayfeather's sore mouth. The barbs scraped over the tender parts all over again, which forced tears to rim Jayfeather's eyes.

The mystery cat bucked, and Jayfeather felt the member penetrate his throat. He let out a muffled hiss and began sucking, trying to ignore the pain in his ears as Kestrelpaw and Barkface thrust in and out of his ears. All of the sound in the forest would cut off as they thrusted in, then return when they pulled out. His ears were wet from the members and the barbs hurt his sensitive ears.

Jayfeather yelped when the cat at his mouth swiped his nose with his claws, making it bleed. Jayfeather got the message and began bobbing his head up and down, stroking his tender tongue around the girth.

Jayfeather felt Kestrelpaw squirming, and his small claws dug into Jayfeather's head. The medicine cat winced when his head started to bleed a bit, and realized right away that Kestrelpaw was trying to shove deeper into Jayfeather's ear, which caused immense pain. Jayfeather tried to ignore it while Barkface picked up the pace on his other ear. He squeezed his throat around the mystery cat's member in hopes of milking his cum to end this horror sooner.

Kestrelpaw eventually gave up and kept thrusting where his member could fit, and Jayfeather clenched his eyes shut, drawing his tongue over the tip of the mystery cat's member. The mystery cat let out muffled noises of pleasure, but not enough to identify the cat. Barkface and Kestrelpaw, however, were grunting and groaning in pleasure, as loud as ever. Though it would be cut off by the ear thrusting.

"Oh, that's right Jayfeather. Your ears are so soft." Barkface purred between a grunt, thrusting. His thrusting became more quick and rough.

Jayfeather shuddered and continued to suck off the mystery tom. The member was sour like the ThunderClan toms' members, and it was painful to lap at.

Kestrelpaw let out a squeal, and suddenly Jayfeather's ear was warm. He had the sensation of water filling into his ear, and he realized with horror that Kestrelpaw had released his cum into Jayfeather's ear. Jayfeather held back the urge to bite the mystery tom's member to ease the pain. Soon after Barkface let out a loud groan and released his load, the warm painful liquid filling the innards of Jayfeather's ear. Every noise was muffled now, and his ears hurt.

 _At least I can still hear a bit._

Suddenly, the mystery tom's member slipped out of Jayfeather's muzzle. The tom's member frantically thrust against his face; the tom was trying to get back into his mouth before he released his cum. Suddenly his free nostril was filled with musky scent as the member hit his nose. A grunt came from the cat.

 _Wait...that tom's Crowfeather! I know that tone of voice!_

Suddenly warm, thick liquid shot up Jayfeather's free nostril. Jayfeather yowled, his nose burning as the full load shot up his nose. A few cum drops ran down his nose as Crowfeather pulled back.

 _I can't smell a thing!_

Nose burning, ears uncomfortably filled with cum, and mouth sore, Jayfeather's head drooped to the ground. _StarClan why? What could I have possibly done to deserve these horrors?_

Suddenly the faint sound of pawsteps approached. Jayfeather lifted his head. Though thick, warm cum muffled his hearing, and he couldn't smell anything, Jayfeather sensed who was approaching. His suspicions were confirmed when Firestar's voice sounded.

"Jayfeather?"

"Firestar! Help me!" Jayfeather yowled. "Please! Help me!"

Kestrelpaw, Barkface, and Crowfeather seemed to step back from the sounds of their pawsteps, but they were called back by Firestar's smooth voice.

"I am not angry." Firestar told the WindClan cats. "Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Thornclaw told me what they did, and they had good reason. I, myself, am fed up with Jayfeather's irritating behaviors. But I do not believe that a second round of these acts will clear Jayfeather's attitude."

 _Why isn't he defending me?! These cats had no right to force me into and use me for sexual acts!_

"Firestar!" Jayfeather cut in. "Why aren't you protecting me?! I'm your medicine cat!"

The WindClan patrol let out amused chuckles.

Firestar's pawsteps approached. Jayfeather was astonished and opened his mouth to ask for help again, when a thick girth slammed into his mouth. Taken aback, Jayfeather knew the barby intruder was a member; Firestar's member.

 _Not him too!_

Firestar rested his front paws on Jayfeather's head for support as he rammed roughly into Jayfeather's mouth. Jayfeather was forced to lap and suck the length forced into his muzzle.

"I have decided a proper punishment!" Firestar called loud and clear, thrusting. "Jayfeather will stay in this hole for one moon! He is now a product of sexual acts for this moon! Anyone, from any Clan, can use him for pleasure in any way they want! Jayfeather, use this time to learn not to annoy others."

Jayfeather was shocked as Firestar continued thrusting, the leader grunting and moaning.

 _I can't believe this!_

"Jayfeather can also be used as a dirtplace!" Firestar added.

The WindClan cats let out hushed, approving meows. Jayfeather, however, was horrified, not even noticing Firestar's cum shooting down his throat. The odd, meaty taste barely registered in his mind.

 _No!_

Jayfeather listened to Firestar and the WindClan cats walk off. Not too longer after, more pawsteps approached. Lots of them. Most likely a bunch of ThunderClan toms ready to use him.

"Hey _'Jay'_ ," Lionblaze's voice filled Jayfeather's cum muffled ears.

 _Not my brother!_

"I hope this teaches you something." The deep voice of Brambleclaw sounded next. As the toms took position, awaiting another tom to join them, Jayfeather closed his eyes.

 _This moon will feel like forever!_


	7. Dove x Lion x Jay x Bramble (Rape)

**(Sorry for the lack of updates! I haven't given up like others have. I'm just busy and into Pokemon more right now. I'll be writing Pokemon lemons soon! For now, here's a request that's a week overdue.)**

 **(Requested by ZWARRIOR444!)**

 **(Hope you enjoy! I'll get your other request done soon!)**

 **(Sorry if this one seems different. I was in a slight hurry to get it done since it's such an overdue request. If you want me to rewrite it, tell me!)**

Dovewing gaped her jaws in a large yawn as she stretched and arched her back, the sun warming her fur. She was in the middle of the ThunderClan camp, just done with a hunting patrol. She strained her ears, aiming to hear into ShadowClan's camp. They had been supposedly stealing prey from ThunderClan.

"Dovewing!"

Dovewing didn't have a chance to hear what ShadowClan was up to. She stood straight and turned around, her grey fur puffed out. Lionblaze was standing there, his whiskers twitching. The ginger tabby's fur was ruffled.

"Jayfeather wants us in the medicine den," Lionblaze explained quickly, brushing past Dovewing. "He needs to talk with us about the Dark Forest."

Dovewing twitched her ear and followed Lionblaze to the medicine den. Jayfeather's grey tabby coat appeared as Dovewing and Lionblaze emerged into the den.

 _I'm sick of all of this prophecy stuff. Now that I think about it...do I want to be part of the Three anymore? It's so chaotic._

Jayfeather lifted his head, his blind blue gaze shifting on his brother and Dovewing.

"Hello," Jayfeather muttered twitching his tail. "Ivypool just told me about things she saw in the Dark Forest."

"She's doing quite well as a spy," Lionblaze grumbled. "Let's hope she doesn't side with anyone."

"My sister wouldn't do that!" Dovewing insisted sharply.

"Quit it." Jayfeather snapped. "We have serious matters to discuss!"

"Okay, okay," Lionblaze licked at his chest fur. "What did she see?"

Dovewing found herself tuning out the conversation as she strained her ears, listening to the forest. She could hear Blackstar talking to Tawnypelt and a few other warriors-

"Dovewing!" Jayfeather snapped. "Listen!"

Dovewing blinked as she was snapped back into the conversation.

"You need to listen," Lionblaze added. "I know having powers is great, but seriously? Right when we need you to listen?"

"Sorry." Dovewing glanced down at her front paws.

Dovewing had been considering trying to get out of the prophecy for a while. It was stressful, and seeing the other warriors being normal made her heart ache. _Maybe now's the time to tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze that I don't want to be a part of the Three anymore._

"Hey, guys," Dovewing meowed, lifting a front paw. "Before you say anymore, I have something serious to say."

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched. "What? Did you hear a frog in ShadowClan territory?"

Dovewing ignored his annoyed rambling and coughed, her heart pounding.

"I don't want to be a part of the Three anymore!" Dovewing gasped out.

Lionblaze jerked and stared at her and Jayfeather let out a sharp hiss of shock.

"Leave the Three?!" Jayfeather snarled. "Have you got bees in your brain?"

"No, I want to leave. It's stressful and I- I can't take it! I'm leaving," Dovewing stood and turned, exiting the den. "Talk to me later."

 _I did it. I wanna be a normal warrior now._ Dovewing thought as she stepped towards the fresh-kill pile. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Lionblaze and Jayfeather angrily storming out of the medicine cat den. They ran for Firestar's den, in which Firestar and Brambleclaw were chatting.

 _Oh no. Are they telling Firestar?_ Dovewing shook out her pelt and gripped a plump mouse in her jaws. She froze and cast a glance at Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They were growling and muttering things to the ThunderClan leader. Firestar cast a glance at Dovewing, then nodded. Brambleclaw stood, his fur bristling, and followed Lionblaze and Jayfeather as they ran over to Dovewing.

"Come with us," Brambleclaw demanded. The Clan deputy lashed his tail. "We're going for a...walk. To talk about your decision."

Dovewing set down her mouse, her belly growling. She followed Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather behind her. Her paws itched with curiosity.

 _Is it that serious?_

No one talked as Brambleclaw led the way towards the edge of the territory. Dovewing cast glances at Jayfeather and Lionblaze, but both toms had their eyes locked ahead. Dovewing nervously coughed as Brambleclaw slipped out of the trees. A looming wooden fence was there.

"Let's talk here," Brambleclaw gestured with his tail as he sat at the base of the fence. Lionblaze and Jayfeather pushed past Dovewing and sat beside Brambleclaw.

Dovewing blinked and approached, then suddenly Lionblaze stood and rammed into her side. Dovewing gasped, and Lionblaze shoved her body forward. Her head was pushed into the hole of a fence, and finally with one more push her shoulders were pressed against the splintery top of the hole.

"Ah!" Dovewing yowled. _What's going on?!_

Lionblaze and Brambleclaw jumped the fence and faced her head, while Jayfeather pressed a paw to her haunches, keeping her from wriggling.

"W-what?" Dovewing sputtered. "What's going on?!"

"You can't leave the Three," Lionblaze stepped closer with Brambleclaw. They both had musky odors coming from them.

"That wouldn't be good." Brambleclaw growled.

 _I don't understand-_

Jayfeather suddenly ducked his head down, his ear tips brushing the base of Dovewing's tail. His rough tongue rasped over her privates, and Dovewing let out a surprised moan.

While she was gasping in confusion as her core was licked, Lionblaze and Brambleclaw grunted. As they finished up, two thick things were forced into her mouth. Dovewing choked, the barbs brushing her tongue.

 _Their members!_

Dovewing was utterly shocked as sour tastes filled her mouth. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw thrust forward, and Dovewing felt the barbs scratch down her throat. Dovewing struggled not to choke.

"This is so that you will consider not leaving the Three," Lionblaze snarled, bucking. Musky scents filled Dovewing's nose as her mouth was pounded into. Her head whirled and the rapid moving of the thick members in her mouth left her no time to feel pleasure from Jayfeather's licking.

 _Ahhh! That's why they're doing this!_

Saliva dripped down the sides of Dovewing's mouth as she choked and tried to suck on the toms' members. She sensed that was the thing to do to make this odd situation end faster. Dovewing now knew that she was being forced into sexual acts for wanting to leave the Three.

 _Dear StarClan help me! I'm trapped under a fence and my muzzle is being stuffed with sour members!_

"That's a good Dovewing~" Brambleclaw purred as he pushed his member down Dovewing's throat, along with Lionblaze's. Dovewing pressed her throat on the barby members in an attempt to make it more pleasurable for the toms. Both toms moaned, and Dovewing forced herself to bob her head back and forth.

Jayfeather's tongue suddenly entered Dovewing's core, and she let out a muffled moan. Brambleclaw and Lionblaze grunted and bucked wildly, forcing Dovewing's head back.

The grey she-cat let out a muffled yelp.

 _Ugh! Make this stop! I promise StarClan! I promise to stay with the Three!_

As if her prayers had worked, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze's head lolled back and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads with pleasure. Both toms gaped their mouths in loud yowls on pleasure. Warm and sticky liquid shot down Dovewing's throat, and the she-cat choked on the thickness. The toms pulled out of her mouth and Dovewing felt relief, though her mouth was sore.

Jayfeather left Dovewing's soaking core and leaped the fence as if he could see.

When all three toms muttered something and turned tail to Dovewing, the grey she-cat became confused.

Suddenly, warm liquid sprayed all over her face. Dovewing spluttered as urine clotted and dripped from her face fur, almost getting in her eyes.

 _Gross!_

Finally once they finished, Lionblaze turned to her, his eyes burning with anger.

"You can't leave the Three."

And with that, all three toms leaped the fence, leaving Dovewing a gasping, shocked mess.

 _Oh StarClan..._


End file.
